Poor Man and Rich Wizard
by Fanfic sampah kepunyaan Author
Summary: SASUNARU. Sasukeseme!Narutouke! Beribu-ribu tahun aku mencarinya dan aku telah menemukannya. Aku penyihir yang sangat kuat, dan siapapun bisa tersihir olehku. Aku adalah si pirang yang tergila-gila dengan eksperimen dan aku akan terus berburu makanan yang aku inginkan untuk jadi bahan eksperimenku, walaupun akupun menjadi target buruan makananku.


Masih banyak misteri yang tersimpan di planet—tempat manusia hidup ini. Dimulai dari alien, hingga dalamnya segitiga bermuda. Semua belum terungkap isinya. Semua masih menjadi misterius, dan masih perlu dijelajahi. Dari sekian banyak kisah misteri yang terdapat di bumi, diambilah satu kisah untuk cerita ini. Kisah yang menceritakan kelebihan dari seorang manusia. Kisah yang menceritakan kelainan pada diri suatu kaum yang terdapat di bumi. Ya, kita sebut saja kaum wizard, atau menurut bahasa gaulnya kaum penyihir.

Kaum penyihir diduga adalah kaum yang sudah ada semenjak beberapa ribu tahun. Bahkan sejak jaman raja-raja mesir adapun kaum tersebut sudahlah ada, dan sering kali menjadi tempat berguru bagi para raja. Dibandingkan manusia biasa, para penyihir bisa memaksimalkan otaknya nyaris seratus persen. Ia bisa menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir secara maksimal, hingga menembus batasan-batasan manusia normal.

Di tangan penyihir airpun bisa menjadi mas, dan benda matipun bisa menjadi hidup. Tetapi, sama saja seperti manusia biasa, terdapat beberapa penyihir yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kejahatan. Ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menarik manusia biasa dan menyantap tubuh manusia itu karena penyihir-penyihir jahat itu sangat menyukai rasa dari rasa manusia tersebut.

Dari sekian banyak penyihir yang jahat itu salah satunya adalah penyihir berambut pirang. Penyihir itu sangat gemar membuat ramuan, dan menyantap ramuan itu, dan membuat dirinya haus akan makanan aneh di dunia ini. Selama beribu-ribu tahun penyihir itu mencari ramuan yang dapat memuaskan hasratnya. Ia ingin merasakan darah yang melebur di dalam mulutnya. Ia ingin merasakan setiap gigitannya pada daging manusia—daging yang menurutnya paling nikmat untuk disantap. Tetapi ia belum menemukan kepuasan di dalam tubuhnya. Ia belum merasakan daging ternikmat hingga membuat dirinya melayang pada langit ke tujuh. Ya, dia belum merasakannya hingga pada saatnya lahir seorang anak dari raja mesir.

Di saat penyihir rambut pirang itu mencium bau calon raja masa depan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Gairah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya bergolak—berteriak meminta untuk dipuaskan. Rasa sakit karena keinginannya untuk menyantap sang putra mahkota terasa meremukan tulang-tulangnya, menembus otot-ototnya yang kuat. Setiap malam ia selalu kesakitan karena menahan diri agar dia tidak menyerang sang pangeran karena dia sangat tahu resikonya jika harus menyentuh sang calon raja. Ia bisa dikejar dan dibunuh tanpa ampun. Iapun tidak menyangka jika calon raja lah yang bisa memuaskan hasrat laparnya.

Kegilaannya semakin bertambah ketika disuatu ketika penyihir itu secara kebetulan melihat pawai yang menghadirkan sang putra mahkota yang masih berumur satu tahun. Sudah satu tahun dia menahan diri. Sudah satu tahun dia mencoba untuk berpergian tetapi wangi dari tubuh sang pangeran itu selalu menghantuinya dan membuat dia kembali ke negeri itu. Ia mencoba menyantap banyak manusia biasa, tetapi puluhan manusia yang dia santap tetap saja tidak bisa membuat dirinya terpuaskan. Ia membutuhkan pangeran itu, jika tidak ia akan mati karena gila atau karena kelaparan.

Penyihir itupun mencari cara agar bisa mendapatkan pangeran itu. Ia mencari cara agar bisa membawa anak satu tahun itu dan menyantapnya. Namun rencananya terendus oleh istana karena tingkahnya yang selalu mengendap-endap melihat kediaman sang pangeran. Tetapi, pihak istana tidak berani menangkap penyihir itu. Istana hanya berani menyewa penyihir terhebat di sepenjuru Negeri untuk melawan penyihir hebat itu ketika sang penyihir akan menyerang.

Di malam yang panas itu, dengan strateginya yang matang sang penyihir memutuskan untuk mendatangi istana. Apapun resikonya ia harus memuaskan hasratnya agar tidak mati secara konyol. Ia medatangkan badai pasir besar untuk membuat istana ricuh. Ia menggunakan segala kemampuannya untuk mendapatkan makanan yang diinginkannya. Namun, usahanya tidaklah berhasil. Seorang penyihir telah menghentikannya. Penyihir kuat berambut pirang itu telah dikepung dan diserbu oleh ratusan penyihir yang dipanggil oleh istana, dan sangat loyal pada istana itu. Namun karena kekuatannya yang imortal, ia tidak dapat dibunuh. Ia hanya bisa dimasukan ke dalam dimensi lain sebagai sosok yang baru. Dimensi yang sangat jauh umurnya dari negeri ini. Bersama-sama dengan para penyihir yang menyegelnya, mereka semua telah meninggalkan peradaban mereka, dan akan dilahirkan kembali dalam peradaban yang baru. Para penyihir yang sangat loyal pada istana itu bersumpah akan menhentikan aksi penyihir jahat itu sampai kapanpun.

Tidak diketahui siapapun, di saat terakhir-terakhir sang penyihir berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan kekuatan terakhirnya. Ia mengutuk sang pangeran. Ia memberi kutukan sumpah jika sang pangeran akan dilahirkan pada jaman yang sama dengan sang penyihir disegel, dan di saat itu, walaupun ingatan sang penyihir hilang, walaupun semua telah berbeda, sang penyihir akan berhasil menyantap daging sang pangeran, menguras habis darah dari tubuh itu, hingga dia puas.

Ya, itu adalah janji dari sang penyihir.

* * *

**Poor Man and Rich Wizard**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rat: M**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Warn: Yaoi, AU, OOC, miss typo dll.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan semata, bukan untuk dikomersilkan!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Asal Mula**

* * *

Selamat datang di Negeri Sakura. Negeri yang terkenal dengan alat-alat canggihnya, dan… _wanitanya? _Siapa sih yang nggak kenal Negara penghasil kendaraan canggih, sistem pendidikan canggih, dan sistem kerja canggih ini? Negara yang sudah masuk ke dalam kategori Negara maju ini adalah salah satu Negara yang memiliki penduduk sangat sibuk. Dikarenakan persaingan kehidupan di Negara ini sangat tinggi, orang-orang tidak pernah berhenti untuk bekerja. Dimana ada waktu, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu itu untuk menghasilkan uang.

Seperti negara-negara lainnya, tidak semua orang di Negara ini memiliki untung yang sama. Tidak semua orang bekerja di perusahaan besar, dan mudah mendapatkan pendidikan. Masih banyak orang yang untuk bekerja saja harus mondar-mandir antara satu perusahaan ke perusahaan lainnya, dan masih banyak anak-anak yang kesulitan untuk membayar pendidikannya. Dari jutaan penduduk Jepang yang tidak beruntung itu salah satunya adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah anak dari seorang tukang tahu yang terkenal di komplek perumahaan susun. Ia adalah anak dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Keluarganya tidaklah seberuntung keluarga-keluarga berencana yang sering ditampilkan televisi. Di umurnya yang masih remaja, ia harus membiayai sekolah dan kehidupannya sendiri. Tetapi, ketika akan masuk universitas dia tidak sanggup untuk membayar uang kuliah karena kedua orang tuanya terlibat hutang yang sangat banyak karena bisnis tempenya (alias bangkrut), dan dia harus fokus pada pembayaran uang itu. Sejak kecil hobby Sasuke adalah mengumpulkan uang, dan cita-citanya adalah memiliki uang yang banyak. Oleh karena itu, bersama kakaknya yang sama saja kehidupannya dengan Sasuke mereka bertekad di waktu kelak nanti akan menikmati hidup menjadi orang kaya—bagaimanapun caranya.

Cita-cita Sasuke memang setinggi langit, tapi kehidupan tidak baik pada dirinya!

"SASUKEEEE! SASUKEEE!" teriak salah satu tetangga Sasuke—Menma.

Sasuke sedang mengikat tali sepatunya di saat Menma menghampiri dirinya. Menma membawa majalah di tangannya.

"Ada apa Menma?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bosan. Ia kurang tidur semalam karena harus menempelkan mata pada boneka. Sepasang mata yang ditempelkan pada boneka itu berharga satu yen, dan dia harus memasang ratusan pasang mata boneka untuk mendapatkan uang yang setimpal dengan keinginannya.

"Aku mendapatkan cara untuk menjadi orang kaya dengan mudah," kata Menma dengan semangat. Di saat kata 'kaya' terucap, Itachi atau kakak Sasuke, dan Sasori yang juga tetangga Sasuke langsung muncul dari balik pintu rumah mereka. Kata kaya dan uang adalah kata tabu di lingkungan ini.

Sasuke memandang Menma dengan intens.

Manusia berambut hitam dan memiliki tanda lahir di pipinya ini memiliki nama Menma—nama yang pastinya mengingatkan orang-orang pada salah satu pelengkap rasa ramen. Sama saja dengan tetangga rumah susunya—Sasuke—Menma termasuk golongan perekonomian di bawah. Tetapi dia tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dia tinggal sendirian. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu kafe—pinggir Kota. Bertahun-tahun bersama, Sasuke dan Menma sudah menjadi teman baik, walaupun sifat Menma aneh. Setiap pagi dia selalu memberikan ide untuk menjadi orang kaya. Sasuke menghormati ide itu, walaupun tidak pernah berhasil.

Berkali-kali Menma pernah memberikan ide gila. Salah satunya menjadi rampok di sebuah kasir depan komplek rumah susun mereka. Di saat itu, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, dan Menma ingin menonton band luar negeri yang datang ke Jepang. Tetapi mereka tidak mempunyai uang untuk menonton band itu. Alhasil mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan cara kotor, dan ternyata cara kotor itu hanyalah berakibat mereka membeli makanan di tempat itu karena di saat mereka akan merampok nyali mereka tiba-tiba menciut. Ya, lagi-lagi uang mereka habis untuk yang tidak-tidak.

"Bagaimana caranya, Menma?" kata Sasori. Ia nggak yakin dengan perkataan Menma. Terakhir Menma berkata begitu, hasilnya adalah mereka berempat harus dipukuli oleh nenek-nenek.

"Kita jadi pegawai mereka!" kata Menma sembari menunjuk foto di majalahnya.

Sasuke memandang foto di majalah itu. Foto yang menampilkan sederetan orang berpakaian rapih, wajah tampan, dan tampak…. memukau? Orang-orang itu tersenyum angkuh menghadap kamera. Oh yeah! Siapa tidak kenal kelima pewaris kerajaan Namikaze-Senju? Setiap harinya orang-orang itu selalu dieluk-elukan. Setiap hari Sasuke harus melihat wajah mereka di televisi atau di koran. Orang-orang ini adalah orang yang sulit dijangkau dan tidak mungkin bisa didekati. Mereka seperti penyihir di dunia moderen ini. Bisa menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihat.

"Chk, aku kira apa..," kata Sasori—tetangga Sasuke dengan bosan. Ia adalah mahasiswa abadi di universitasnya. Setiap semester ketika Sasuke bertanya kapan lulusnya pasti dijawab 'ini sedang nyusun.' Alasan klasik buat mahasiswa yang tidak lulus-lulus.

"Kenapa kau berkata bisa mudah menjadi orang kaya hanya dengan menampilkan majalah orang kaya itu?" tanya Itachi dengan serius dan _stoic_. Kemiskinan telah membuat dirinya berhenti tersenyum, dan katanya itu berlangsung sejak lahir. Sepertinya ia telah menyesal karena memilih keluarga miskin pada saat Tuhan memberi kesempatan di atas sana.

"Di dalam artikel ini orang-orang ini mencari pegawai untuk mengurusi kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka," kata Menma dengan nada serius, "baru kali ini mereka mengadakan sayembara untuk mencari kebutuhan rumah tangga!" Menma lebih antusias. "—mereka mengatakan hal itu dengan nada bercanda pada pers, tapi aku yakin itu serius!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Kemiskinan telah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya gila. Menma menganggap serius gurauan dari orang-orang kaya itu. Orang-orang itu mengatakan jika cita-cita mereka adalah mendapatkan pelayan hebat dari sayembara seperti Cinderella dianggap serius oleh Menma. Orang-orang itu hanya asal berbicara. Mana mungkin orang sekaya mereka akan menerima orang yang datang ke rumah mereka dengan alasan untuk bekerja menjadi pelayan. Orang seperti itu pastilah akan memproses siapapun yang menjadi pegawai mereka, dan prosesnya itu pasti akan menyebalkan, menyakitkan, makan hati, dan masih banyak lagi hal tidak menyenangkan di dalamnya.

"Aku pergi!" jawab Sasuke. Ia sudah telat untuk pergi ke kantornya—tempat percetakan koran, dan berita. Ia tidak percaya pada semua tetek-bengek perkataan artikel itu sampai pada saatnya boss-nya di kantor berteriak padanya.

"Kau mendaftar jadi pelayan di rumah itu!" kata boss bagian berita di kantor Sasuke, "aku memiliki seorang teman yang merupakan bagian agency training pegawai rumah tangga. Dia rela dibayar untuk bekerja sama denganku," boss Sasuke yang bermata duitan itu menggosok tangannya, "ketika kau berhasil masuk ke dalam keluarga itu maka kau bisa mendapatkan banyak berita untuk kita publikasikan!"

Ada lagi orang gila di depan Sasuke. Orang di depan Sasuke mempercayai kata-kata orang kaya itu, seperti Menma. Boss di depan Sasuke adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang. Dia adalah wanita paling menyeramkan dan mata duitan yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Namanya Tsunade. Wanita itu rela mengeluarkan uang untuk memenuhi obsesinya sebagai pemburu berita. Ia sekarang sedang tergila-gila dengan keluarga Namikaze—keluarga kaya raya yang sedang digilai banyak wanita dari anak kecil hingga tua—bau tanah karena ketampanan pewarisnya. Ia ingin mendapatkan aib orang-orang itu. Ia ingin membongkar aib orang-orang itu, dan mempublikasikan pada dunia HAHAHAHAHAHA—begitulah kata Tsunade dengan diiringi tawa mengerikan.

"Untuk apa kau meganggu sesuatu yang terlihat baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke—tidak mengerti. Ia sedikitnya menyesal karena selalu bekerja sangat baik, dan menjadi kepercayaan Tsunade. _Somehow_ permintaan Tsunade selalu aneh-aneh.

"Uang…," kata Tsunade. Dengan senang hati ia tidak menyembunyikan kebusukaannya, "kita bisa membuat mereka memberikan uang banyak untuk menutupi aib mereka..," lanjut Tsunade. Di saat membicarakan uang selintas Sasuke seperti melihat wajah mesum pada wajah boss-nya. "—dan kita bisa membuka cabang usaha baru, dan tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar dari cabang baru itu. Siapa tahu kau akan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan itu?" tanyanya dengan nada licik seperti nenek sihir.

Pe—pemimpin perusahaan?

Kelogikaan Sasuke hilang seketika. Kata-kata Tsunade sangat menggiurkan. Apakah ini caranya untuk mendapatkan kekayaan? Apakah tuhan telah memberikan jalan untuk mendapatkan kekayaan? Kehilangan logika membuat Sasuke lupa daratan. Tidak berpikir panjang lagi dia langsung saja menganggukan kepalanya—menyetujui keinginan Tsunade.

**Poor Man and Rich Wizard**

Di sinilah Sasuke berada. Setelah melakukan tes-tes yang sangat banyak, dan mencoba untuk melamar ke Kediaman Namikaze akhirnya pemuda Uchiha ini berhasil menjadi pelayan di Kediaman besar itu. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang yang sangat megah dan besar—dicat warna hitam. Pagar itu seperti tidak akan bisa ditembus oleh orang biasa seperti dirinya jika tidak menggunakan cara yang amat sangat kotor.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia menenangkan diri, "here we go!" katanya, sembari tersenyum kecut. Ia pun memencet bel yang tersedia di luar gerbang Kediaman Namikaze.

"Ya, selamat datang di Kediaman Namikaze. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sasuke disambut oleh pelayan utama kediaman itu. Pelayan itu memiliki rambut kecokelatan dengan guratan luka yang membentang pada bagian batang hidungnya.

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha. Saya adalah pelayan baru yang diutus untuk bekerja di Kediaman Namikaze," kata Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak kencang padahal baru saja berbicara dengan sang pelayan, "mohon kerja samanya," kata Sasuke.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar," sambungan ke dalam Kediaman Namikaze terputus.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Pintu gerbang Kediaman Namikaze pun terbuka, dan Sasuke merapihkan bajunya—mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kediaman besar itu. Ternyata bagusnya rumah Kediaman Namikaze melebihi gosip yang beredar selama ini. Kediaman ini dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga mawar, dan pepohonan. Dari gerbang untuk berjalan ke Kediaman Utama membutuhkan waktu bermenit-menit. Di saat Sasuke tiba di depan pintu Kediaman utama Namikaze, ia melihat jika kediaman itu bernuansa romance yang elegan, dengan dicat berwarna putih. Tetapi, walaupun warna cerah yang dipilih oleh pemilik rumah ini entah kenapa kesan menyeramkan dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri bisa dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

"Mungkin karena aku baru pertama kali kesini..," gumam Sasuke—menenangkan dirinya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu akan mengetuk pintu ketika pintu membuka secara sendirinya.

"Selamat datang!" pelayan utama menyambut Sasuke. Entah bagaimana caranya dia mengetahui kehadiran Sasuke di depan rumah, mungkin saja CCTV berada di setiap sudut rumah ini. "Silahkan masuk!" perintah pelayan utama itu. Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar, mengijinkan Sasuke untuk masuk.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya—masuk ke dalam rumah besar ini. Ia melihat jika dalam rumah ini didekor oleh nuansa klasik. Setiap furniture-nya disimpan dengan sangat baik. Ini seperti rumah yang hanya bisa Sasuke lihat di manga-manga. Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Langit-langit rumah ini sangat tinggi, sedangkan kacanya di desain berdasarkan desain seni jaman renaissance. Beberapa kaca dilukis dengan sangat indahnya. Di tengah ruangan besar itu terdapat piano klasik. Seseorang sedang memainkan piano itu.

Pemuda Uchiha melihat jika seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang dan berwarna pirang asyik memainkan piano berwarna hitam itu. Ia memainkan fur elise—Beethoven.

"Siapa dia Iruka?" tanpa berhenti memainkan piano itu, sang pemuda bertanya.

Iruka mengangguk hormat, "Deidara-sama, dia adalah pelayan baru kita..," jawab Iruka dengan sangat sopan.

BANG!

Deidara menekan tuts piano dengan seluruh jarinya dan terkesan sangat kasar—berbeda dari permainan pianonya barusan. Ia beranjak dari kursi piano, dan membalikkan badannya untuk memandang Sasuke.

Deidara dan Sasuke saling pandang.

Pemuda Namikaze itu memalingkan mukanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga yang terdapat di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya—tidak mengerti dengan pandangan sinis dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

_Ada apa dengan dia?_

Batin Sasuke. Ia mengambil mental note agar tidak terlalu berinteraksi dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

**Poor Man and Rich Wizard**

Di dalam sebuah kamar…

"Tutup tirainya!" perintah Naruto—anak pertama dari Keluarga Namikaze.

Dengan jentikkan jari hembusan angin bertiup ke arah tirai jendela besar itu. Perlahan tirai itu menutup—menghalangi cahaya sinar matahari. Dengan senyuman setan anak kedua Keluarga Namikaze itu berjalan ke arah meja di ruangan kamar kakaknya itu. Ia mengisikan botol di atas meja itu pada gelas, dan menegluk cairan merah di dalamnya dengan perlahan.

"YEAK..," Kyuubi hampir memuntahkan minuman itu. Ia memeletkan lidahnya, tidak suka dengan rasa minuman di kamar kakaknya, "—aku memang tidak suka ramuan yang dibuat Iruka," gumamnya dengan kesal.

Naruto tersenyum elegan. Ia mengancingkan kemejanya, "—darah dan daging perawan yang sudah diawetkan," gumamnya, "—itu adalah ramuan favorite-ku, tidak ada duanya… jika ada yang melebihi itu maka a—

Endus. Endus.

Naruto mengendus bau yang belum pernah diciumnya selama ini.

Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa kakak?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. "Kak, kau ba—" mata Kyuubi terbelalak ketika melihat kedua mata biru kakaknya berubah menjadi merah—semerah darah.

Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Tubuhnya merinding. Darah di dalam tubuhnya seperti menghilang hingga hawa dingin kini menyeliputi dirinya—dari ujung kaki hingga rambut. Ia mencium sesuatu yang aneh dari lantai bawah rumahnya. Ia mencium suatu hal yang membuat dirinya bergairah—tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Semenjak dia lahir, Naruto belum pernah merasakan aura seperti ini. Ia seperti seekor binatang yang haus akan gairah. Ia membutuhkan untuk melepaskan emosinya yang tiba-tiba meningkat—minta untuk dimanjakan.

"Makanan itu…," gumam Naruto. Ia masih terbatuk-batuk. Kini ia berpegangan pada lemari di depannya, ketika Kyuubi sibuk mengelus pundak Naruto, "makanan yang nikmat ada di sini," gumam Naruto, dan Kyuubi mengerutkan kening—tidak mengerti perkataan kakaknya.

"Apa maksud ka—KAKAK!" teriak Kyuubi, ketika Naruto berlari—keluar dari kamar. Kyuubi pun mengejar kakaknya.

.

.

BRUK!

Naruto loncat dari lantai tiga ke lantai satu, dan mendarat dengan sikut kaki kanannya terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap sekeliling.

Pemuda Namikaze itu mengendus sekeliling. Seluruh ruangan ini sangat kuat bau nikmatnya. Ia ingin mendapatkan pemilik bau itu. Naruto mengendus-endus sekeliling, ketika Kyuubi berdiri di sampingnya. Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia memandang kakaknya yang bertingkah seperti orang gila. Astaga! Kyuubi baru kali ini melihat kakaknya seperti ini, walaupun Kyuubi tahu jika keluarga mereka adalah keluarga aneh karena kemampuan mereka seperti penyihir.

Dari kabar yang didenger oleh Kyuubi, Keluarga Namikaze adalah keturunan penyihir. Setiap anak-anak yang mengalir darah Namikaze akan mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak bisa digunakan oleh kemampuan oleh orang awam. Banyak sekali keuntungan dari kekuatan ini. Segala hal yang dikerjakan oleh keluarga Namikaze akan membuat orang tertarik. Mereka tanpa diketahui sebagai penyihir pun sering mendapatkan julukan si tangan-tangan penyihir.

"Naruto?" terdengar suara lembut dari arah depan Naruto.

Kyuubi dan Naruto melihat ke arah pemilik suara itu. Di depan mereka berdua berdiri wanita cantik berambut merah muda. Dengan memakai dress terusan hingga ke sikut kaki, ia memperlihatkan kakinya yang lenjang. Senyuman elegan tersirat di bibir wanita itu. Ia mengibaskan rambut merah mudanya yang berukuran sebahu ketika menghampiri Naruto.

"Sakura..," gumam Naruto. Ia terkejut dengan kehadiran wanita di depan rumahnya. "Sejak kapan kau kemari? Kenapa Iruka mengijinkan kau ma—

"Ssssttt..," Sakura menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Naruto. Sakura berdiri di hadapan Naruto, "tidak aku sangka kau sangat antusias untuk menyambutku, hingga kau memperlihatkan kekuatanmu untuk meloncat dari lantai tiga itu," Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, "—jika begini aku memaafkanmu, walaupun kau tidak membalas pesanku, dan tidak menjemputku di bandara."

Naruto melihat sekeliling. Bau ini sangat kuat, hingga ia tidak bisa mencium darimana bau ini berasal. Seluruh rumahnya seperti tercemas oleh bau nikmat ini. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia menghirup udara di sekitarnya kuat-kuat. Bau yang menggairahkan. Tidak disangka bau yang nikmat ini ternyata ada. Tetapi, siapa yang memiliki bau nikmat ini? Naruto membuka matanya. Ia memandang mata gadis di depannya. Bau ini… ada semenjak Sakura datang, jadi apakah bau yang memenuhi ruangan ini kepunyaan Sakura?

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya, dengan lembut ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan pemuda di dekapannya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciumannya dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto pun dengan perlahan membalas pagutan bibir Sakura.

Melihat tatapan mata Naruto sebelum mencium Sakura, Kyuubi membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak percaya kakaknya yang angkuh, kakaknya yang berwibawa, kakaknya yang superior bisa takluk di tangan gadis di dekapannya itu, hingga mata Naruto tampak berkabut—penuh dengan emosi dan gairah. Padahal sejak dahulu Sakura selalu ditolak oleh Naruto, hingga gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi, dan belajar di luar negeri, dan sekarang—lihatlah! Tanpa malu-malu Naruto memeluk pinggang Sakura, dan melumat bibir itu, menuntut lebih dari gadis di dekapannya. Pemuda Namikaze bertekuk lutut di pelukan Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Kyuubi tidak mengerti dengan kondisi kakaknya.

.

.

Di salah satu sudut tidak terlihat di dalam ruangan itu, seorang pemuda raven sedang memegang kamera. Ia tidak percaya akan mendapatkan berita besar, padahal baru saja tiba di tempat ini. Pewaris utama Keluarga Namikaze terlibat percintaan dengan gadis dari keluarga Haruno. Gadis yang merupakan keturunan bangsawan Jepang itu telah menaklukan sisi terdingin dari seorang Namikaze. Hahahaha. Ini sangat lucu. Tidak disangka pemuda dingin yang selalu menggagahi berbagai macam wanita, dan meninggalkannya tanpa belas kasihan itu bisa memandang seseorang dengan penuh emosi—seakan-akan ingin melumat orang itu.

JEPRET!

Sasuke mengambil foto di depannya.

"Ini benar-benar tangkapan besar, dan akan menjadi berita yang menghebohkan..," bisik Sasuke. Ia tersenyum puas tanpa mengetahui jika dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang terperangkap di tempat ini, dan pada siapa Naruto memperlihatkan nafsunya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC..**


End file.
